This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly an electronic musical instrument with musical composition fashion selectors.
In a prior art electronic organ, a desired musical tone is established by suitably setting a plurality of tone levers which are provided for each of a upper keyboard (UK), a lower keyboard (LK) and a pedal keyboard (PK) and by setting variable resistors (volumes) or switches regarding such effects as a vibrato, tremolo, etc., as well as variable resistors or switches regarding UK/LK tone volume balance, an attack time, a sustain time, etc. However, for a not yet skilled performer, it is difficult to independently set a plurality of operating members for a melody performance portion (usually a UK portion), and an accompaniment portion (usually an LK portion and a PK portion) according to such musical composition fashions as an organ fashion, a piano fashion, etc., so that it takes a considerable time to establish the desired musical tone before beginning a performance.